How Did I End Up Here
by jmdunn7
Summary: Dantes cover is blown. Lulu and Dante decide to get married to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the first Lante story I have ever written and the first time I have published anything on . Hope you like! Please enjoy!**

How did I end up here, I keep asking myself? I, Dante Falconari standing here, at the alter of a church ready to merry a spitfire like Leslie Lu Spencer. You see it started 24 hours ago.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Dominic says poking his head in Sonny's office door.

"Yea come on in, sit down." Sonny says gesturing to the desk chair adjacent his.

"Something wrong box?" Dominic says as he pulls out the chair to sit down.

Sonny slowly gets up and makes his way over to the brandy. "Nothings wrong. Would you like one?" He says gesturing to the brandy. "I called you here to discuss your future with the company."

Sonny picks up his drink and heads back over to his desk. After taking a drink he sets the glass down slowly and says to Dominic. "I've been thinking a lot about the future lately and my kids future. You know that Michael thinks he wants to be just like me and take over the business one day."

"Yea, I've heard him mention it a time or two."

"We'll that isn't going to happen. This is no life for any child of mine. So I've been thinking about it, about who would take over when I retire."

"Jason will, won't he?"

"No you see Jason already ran the business twice in fact and he hated it both time. No I need someone I can trust, someone that is loyal, someone a lot like me when I was his age, someone like you."

"Me? Boss I'm honored by why not pick someone like Milio or Max. Hell even Spinelli's probably a better choice them me?"

"Spinelli, are you nuts?"

"Sorry boss, I just, I guess I don't understand why me?"

"We'll you've proven time and time again how loyal you are to this organization. I see a lot of myself in you." Dominic starts to squirm a little in his seat feeling a little uncomfortable. "Dominic did I ever tell you how I got to where I am today?"

"No boss."

"I grew up in Bensonherst but you already knew that. Mike wasn't involved in my life and I lived with my mother and my no good stepfather, Zeke. Zeke was a mean son of a bitch you see he thought I was his punching bag."

"Why didn't you or your mother just call the cops, turn him in?"

"My mother was too afraid of him and the cops were at our house all the time but you see they were Deke's buddies because he was a detective on the force there in Bensonherst. So when I did I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm or ribs Deke's buddies would look the other way. I started spending less and less time at home. I would go over to Olivia's or the Sorilos. Whatever I could do to be away from home. I started running errands for Joe Scully. Joe and his boys started teaching me to fight back but before I could I ended up in the hospital home more time. I got home late one night from hanging out with Olivia. Zeke was drunk off his ass and ready for a fight. He ended up breaking my arm and 4 ribs. Then he started to strangle me. I remember right before I passed out seeing his partner walk in. Detective Andrew Paletti"

Dominic looks up in shock. Sonny has stand up and starts wondering the room. When I came to in the story the 2 had concocted was that I had tried to committed suicide and when they went to cut me down they lost their grip and I fell. After that night I never went home again. I started crashing with Joe, at the Sorilos or even the Falconeris when Olivia could sneak me in. I became loyal to Joe and moved up through the ranks."

"What happened to your stepfather?"

"We'll lets just say he got what he deserved and about 6 months later I no longer had to worry about him. You know I ran in to his partner about 4 years ago. I was in New York for a Yankees game and I ran in to him. I think he was undercover on some case because I had just seen him talking to some little gang bangers and when I went up to him he had no idea whom I was. I thought about confronting him right then and there but I didn't I walked away. While I was walking away I could hear gun shots. I found out later he was killed."

Dominic sits there talking it all in. Detective Paletti didn't mean Sonny killed him, he just realized who he was that he was talking too.

"Anyway I kind of got off track the main reason I started telling you this is because I see a lot of me in you and I think you would be good at running the business."

"Wow boss I'm honored but…"

"But what?"

"Well it's just a lot to take in."

"I understand why don't you think about it for awhile and maybe you should also talk to Lulu, see what she thinks."

Dominic stands to face Sonny. "Lulu??" Dominic says with a confused look on his face.

"Oh come on I saw the way you were looking at her the other night after the bomb explosion. Your falling in love with her."

"Love, me, with Lulu?" Dominic objects.

"Yea you with Lulu you can deny it all you want but you're in love with her and I think you should talk to her. If there is any chance of you and Lulu having a future you need to be honest about what I want you to do."

"Thanks, I think I will actually go talk to Lulu right now if its all right?"

"Remember Dominic I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust you."

"I know boss. I'll see you later." Dominic says before leaving.

As Dominic goes to leave he passes Michael going in and something about the look Michael gives him makes him decide to hang outside Sonny's. door was only open a crack but Dominic could make out bits and pieces of the father/son conversation.

"Cop."

"Told you."

"Paletti, you were right?"

"What now?"

"Dominic…pay."

Right at that moment Dante it was all a ruse to see his reaction when he mentioned Detective Paletti and Dante walked right in to it. His cover was blown. He had to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review so far. I actually have about 8 chapters written and I've been posting this on the Dante & Lulu board and see to be getting good reviews so that is way I decided to give it a try over hear. This chapter is a little shorter but I had to leave off at a specific part. So Enjoy!

**Lulu's Apartment**

Lulu is sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she hears a loud pounding on the door.

"I'm coming." She says getting up. The banging continues getting louder. "I said I'm coming, calm down." She yells as she swings open the door.

"Dominic, what's the matter?" She says as Dante comes rushing in. She closes the door as Dante starts to pace.

"Hey Dante, what's going on. What's the matter?" She says using his real name hoping to knock him out of his stupor.

"My cover is blown. I don't know how but Sonny knows, knows that I'm a cop. I overheard him and Michael talking…."

"Hold on Sonny and Michael, what??? Start at the beginning she says grabbing his hand and guiding him over to the couch. The pair sits down and Dante starts filling Lulu in on all the details. After he's done the pair sits there in silence.

Finally Lulu speaks up. "Wow, you are in trouble. What are you going to do now?"

"I have to leave as soon as possible. I have to get as far out of this town as I can before he finds me. The only reason I took a chance coming over here is I knew that I had a little time before he realized I found out that he knows I'm a cop. I already have all my stuff in the car. I just had to come say goodbye first."

"So you're just going to leave, just like that?" Lulu says standing and turning her back to Dante.

Dante stands putting his arms around Lulu. Lulu leans back in to Dante and sighs. Talking in his scent and his warmth. His arms feel so good wrapped around her. She hasn't felt this way in a long time.

"I don't want to leave you. God I really don't want to leave you. God I should have listened to Ronnie. He knew this would happen." Dante says turning away.

Lulu turns to face Dante, "What would happen?"

Talking Lulu's hands in his. "He knew that once I started falling in love with you I wouldn't be able to do what need to be done. I'm falling in love with you Leslie Lu Spencer. I'm falling hard." He says talking her in his arms and kissing her. The kiss continues to deepen and Dante knows he needs to go. His time is running out and the more time he spends with Lulu the less he wants to leave. He pulls back and looks in to Lulu's beautiful eyes and turns to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Lulu yells. "You can go!"

Dante turns back. "Lulu I have to, you know if I stay here I'm a dead man. Although it would be worth it to be with you."

"What if there was a way for you to stay here in Port Charles even if your cover gets blown?"

"Lulu you and I know that there is no way that is going to happen."

"No just hear me out. I think I have a plan. Comeback in here and close the door." Dante turns back to Lulu. "You know I really shouldn't stay. Who knows how long before Sonny sends Jason to come kill me."

"Just hear me out. The reason you can't stay is because now that Sonny knows you're a cop he will kill you right?" Dante nods his head. "What if there was a way you could stay that Sonny wouldn't kill you or at least I don't think he would kill you?"

"Ok, keep going, tell me." Dante sighs as he leads Lulu back over to the couch.

"We'll you know Sonny would never hurt me or my family right." Dante nods again." So marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

"So marry me."

Dante's jaw drops open in shock; he stands, once again pacing the room. "I'm sorry I thought you just said we should get married?"

Lulu stands. "I did." She says walking over to Dante, taking his hands in hers. "I'm serious. I want you to marry me, I'm almost positive Sonny would never kill my husband."

"Lulu first of all I'm not sure just being married to me would stop Sonny from killing me. I'm and undercover cop, who took advantage of his family just so I could put him in jail. I betrayed him and we all saw what happened to Claudia when she betrayed him. They were married and he had her killed. Second of all when we get married I want it to be because we, you and me, want to get married. Not because you're trying to protect me."

"When we get married? Have you thought about that, about us getting married a lot Detective Falconari?"

"Have I thought about it? I think about it more and more each day. I can see spending the rest of my life with you Leslie Lu Spencer. White picket fence, 2.5 kids, the whole works. I told you Lulu I've fallen in love with you." Dante grabs Lulu in his arms and kisses her softly. He slowly pulls away. "So marry me." Lulu whispers out of breath.

"You know if we do marry and I stay here, there is still a chance that Sonny will kill me." He says resting his head against Lulu's. "But I think it's a chance I'm willing to take."

Lulu looks up in to his eyes. "What if we up the antae as my father would say." Dante's head leans to the side questioningly. "What if Sonny finds out I'm pregnant?"

"Lulu we haven't even slept together?"

"You and I know that but Sonny doesn't and then a month or 2 down the road we say that I had a miscarriage. If I need help in faking the pregnancy or the miscarriage I'm sure that Maxie can help me, she's done it before." Dante looks at her in questionably. "It's a long story." Lulu says. That would at least buy us some time until we can figure out what else we can do."

"Oh Lulu, I don't know. Can you do this? I mean what if Sonny figures it out and realizes what where doing? I don't know that even your family ties to Sonny would help and I don't think I could survive if something happened to you."

"Dante don't you get it. If you leave I don't think I would survive either." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you too." Dante looks in to Lulu's eyes and some how deep down knows that everything will be ok.

"Yes." He says.

"Yes, what?"

Smiling down at the most beautiful girl in the world. "Yes Lulu, I will marry you." Lulu leaps in to his arms kissing him passionately. The kiss continues to deepen and slowly Dante eases Lulu down on to the couch. Lulu fumbles with the buttons on Dante's shirt. Unable to breath any longer Dante pulls back. "While I would love to continue this I believe we have a wedding to plan."

Lulu looks up into Dante's eyes. "Right our wedding." She says pushing Dante back and reaching over to pick up her laptop. "I've heard of this little wedding chapel about an hour from here that is open 24 hours. Here you look it up on line. I'm going to go get changed. After I get changed we can leave." Lulu say standing.

Dante quickly grabs here hand. "Woah slow down. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." She says smiling at him. "Besides the sooner we get married the sooner we can have a honeymoon. I was thinking I could call Carly and see about getting us a special suite at the Metrocourt.

Dante quickly lets go of Lulu's hand. "Honeymoon! We'll what are you waiting for. I find the direction on the computer and make sure they are still open she we can get this show on the road. Go. Go." He says brushing her away.

Lulu smiles her beautiful smile one more time before leaving the room. Dante grabs the laptop and starts planning there wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours later…. Sonny's office

"Where have you been? We have a problem."

"Sonny calm down. What's the problem?"

"I just found out that Dominic is a cop." Sonny says throwing the glass of brandy at the door.

"Are you sure that he's a cop?" Jason asks Sonny.

"Yea I'm sure." Sonny fills Jason in on his last meeting with Dominic and what Michael overheard. "I mean I don't have any physical proof but Jason you didn't see his reactions when I started talking about loyalty and trust. Then when I told him that story about Detective Palliti you should have see the look in his eye when I mentioned that name. He's a cop Jason and I want you to get rid of him."

"Do you know where he was headed when he left here?"

"Yes he was headed over to Lulu's but that was a couple hours ago."

Little Chapel outside Port Charles…

Dante escorts Lulu inside. A short plump woman greets them with a strong southern accent.

"Come on in honeys. Take your coats off and hang them over there. I just have to run in the back I'll be back in two shake of the lambs tail."

Dante takes off his coat and hangs it up. He then turns to Lulu to help her off with his coat. Underneath she is wearing a short little white lacy dress. "Wow!"

"You like?" She says twirling around. "I stole it out of Maxie's closet. She got it from a shoot we did last week. She hasn't even worn it yet. She'll probably kill me for stealing it but I thought it would be perfect for today."

"Like, wow you look fabulous. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"For the last time Dante I'm sure." She leans in and kisses him.

Out comes the lady with the southern accent. So you're here to get married, opps, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. My names Sarah Douglass and my husband will be marring you. Are you two ready?"

Dante looks down at Lulu. "Absolutely."

"Ok if I could just have the 2 of you come over here and fill out these forms. Do you guys have rings?"

Dante looks over at Lulu. "Oh Lulu I'm sorry I forgot. We should have stopped on our way here."

"It's ok, we don't need rings."

"Are you sure? I want to make sure that everything is perfect for you today."

"We actually have some for sale here just for these special instances. Here you go. Take a look and see if there is anything you like. I'm guessing since you didn't have any rings you don't have any flowers either." She turns around to a vase on the back counter. "I just cut these lilies today. I bet I can turn them in to a beautiful bouquet for you."

"You don't need to do that." Lulu says a smile forming on her face.

"Of course I do honey all brides should have a beautiful bouquet. Did you guys see a set of rings you like?"

"Lulu, you pick honey."

"Uhhh lets see." She says looking for the ring sets. "I like this one."

"Ah yes that's the Princess Cut Eternity Diamond. Ok why don't I let you guys' finish filling out the paperwork and I'll go get my husband and wrap these flowers in some lace. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lulu wraps her arms around Dante and looks over his shoulder while he's filling out the paperwork. "You used your real name?"

"We'll yea I wanted to make sure our marriage was legal. Dominic Perleii doesn't exist. If I use that then the marriage won't be real. Now that I got you here I'm not going to take a chance on loosing you."

"Did I tell you I love you Dante Falconari?"

"You did but I love hearing it over and over." He smiles down at his beautiful fiancé.

"You can come on back now. Here you go honey."

"Their beautiful Mrs. Douglass. Thank you." Lulu reaches out to take the flowers.

They follow Mrs. Douglass back to the chapel. White flowers and bows line the ends of the pews. Along the back of the alter, candles line the back.

The minister at the front of the alter reaches shaking first Dante's hand and then Lulu's. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Reverend Daniel Douglass. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Falconari and Miss Spencer. Are we ready?"

Lulu looks up at Dante and they both turn to nod to the Reverend.

"Ok take your places. Sarah will be your witness. I see you picked the traditional wedding vows. So Mr. Falconari if you could just stand here next to me and Miss Spencer you can move to the back of the church we'll get started.

Everyone takes his or her places and the wedding march starts to play. Mrs. Douglas sits down at the piano next to the alter and starts playing the wedding march. Lulu slowly advances up the isle. Her smile getting bigger and bigger as she reaches Dante. Dante takes her hand in his and the pair turn to face Reverend Douglass.

"We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrmonie." Do you Leslie Lu take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Lulu say.

Do you, Dante , take this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I do.

"Please turn to face each other. Do you have your rings?" They both nod as they turn to each other. "Dante, please repeat after me. I, Dante, take you Leslie Lu to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." 

The look on Dante's face softens as he slides the ring on to Lulu's finger and repeats. "I, Dante, take you Leslie Lu to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

"Leslie Lu, please repeat after me. I, Leslie Lu, take you Dante to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part."

"I, Leslie Lu, take you Dante to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." Lulu says sliding the ring on Dante's finger.

"No by the power vested in me and by the state of New York, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Dante wraps his arms around Lulu and her arms slide up around Dante's neck as they kiss deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny's Office

"Well, how'd it go?" Sonny asks Jason as he enters the room.

"I haven't been able to find him. I went by Lulu's and waited for him to come out but there was no sign of him. I knocked on door but Maxie said she hadn't see either Dominic or Lulu for a couple hours. So I then headed over to Kellie's and checked out his room. There was nothing in it. All of his stuff is gone. No clothes, nothing. It looks like he skipped town."

"Do you think he figured out that we know he's a cop?"

"I don't know it looks like it. What happen if you try calling him? Maybe see if he answers. Tell him that you need him to come in to work for something and then once he gets here we can feel him out, see what he knows."

Sonny walks slowly over to his desk and picks up the phone, dialing Dominic's number. The phone rings continuously no one answering finally going straight to voice mail.

"He's not answering. Dammit!"

Dante's Car

Dante's reaches over with his right hand and takes Lulu's left in his. His thumb gently glides over her wedding band and he smiles over at her.

"I love you Mrs. Falconari."

"I love you too Mr. Falconari." She says leaning over kissing him softly. Just as she pulls back Dante's phone starts ringing and she reaches for it. Looking at the caller id she gets and upset look on her face.

"It's Sonny. Do you think he knows that you know?"

The phone stops ringing as Dante reaches to take it from Lulu. "I guess there is one way to find out." He says dialing Sonny's number. Sonny answers the phone on the first ring.

"Hey boss sorry I didn't get to the phone quick enough, you need something?"

"I need you back to the office right away." Sonny says quickly.

"Uhh actually boss is there any way at all this could wait till tomorrow? I'm kind of in the middle of something, something very important."

"No it can't I need you back at the office. This is important and you work for me." Sonny says slamming the phone down.

Dante slams his phone shut and tosses it in the dash. "He didn't sound too happy. So much for our honeymoon. I'm sorry Lulu. I'll drop you off at home and then head over to see what he wants."

"Are you kidding! Do you think I'm going to let you go to Sonny's by yourself? What if he realizes that you know your cover is blown? If I'm there he won't do anything and besides it's as good time as any to tell him were married."

"Lulu not that I'm not happy that I married you because I really am I'm just…. Are you sure about this? It's is your last chance to back out."

"I'm sure. You're my husband now. I'm not letting you do this alone. I love you too much to loose you now."

"Ok." Dante says turning right on the road to Sonny's office instead of heading to Metro Court.

Sonny's Office

"Do you think he'll come?" Jason asks Sonny.

"He'll come alright. He isn't going to miss a chance to get something on me and take me down." Just as Sonny says that they hear giggling coming from the restaurant. Sonny walks over and opens the door to find the newly married couple kissing. Dominic dressed in suit and Lulu in her beautiful white dress are standing at the entry of his office door.

"Uh um." Sonny says. "Uh um." Sonny says again clearing his throat a little louder this time. The pair quickly breaks apart.

Dante cheeks start turning red and he ducks his head a little in embarrassment. "Sorry boss. You needed to see me?" Sonny looks over at Lulu and then back at Dominic.

"Oh right. I'll wait out here for you." She turns to Sonny. "You won't keep him to long? We have special plans for tonight."

"Special plans? Is that why you're so dressed up? You look very beautiful."

"Yes very, very special and thank you Sonny." Lulu says. Dominic gestures to Sonny with his left hand. "Sorry about keeping you waiting boss Lulu and I, we were kind of in the middle of something when you called." As Dominic makes his gesture Sonny notices a brief flash of something on Dominic ring finger.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Lulu says turning towards the door but Sonny stops her before she can get too far. He quickly grabs her left hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asks questioningly looking at her wedding band on her hand and nodding towards Dominic.

"Ah yea boss we sorta got married tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, yea boss we sorta got married." Dominic stutters.

"Sorta got married? Its either yes we got married or no that's just a pretty ring Lulu picked up at the store."

"Sonny, yes we're married. We were actually just headed over to the Metro Court for our honeymoon when you called Dominic about coming over here." Lulu tells Sonny.

"Come in. Close the door, we need to talk." He says gesturing to Dominic to close the door behind them. Jason stands quietly off to the left of Sonny's desk taking it all in. Sonny walks over to his brandy and pours himself a glass. He polishes off the glass in one long drink and then turns to the newlyweds.

"How the hell did this happen?" He says to Dominic. "When you left here a few hours ago all you were going to do was go talk to Lulu about your future possibly taking over the company. Now you show up here married."

Dominic takes Lulu's hand in his for support and squeezes. "We'll you see I got to Lulu's house and we were talking about what it would mean if I took over the business for you. And then just out of now where I said that I didn't know if I could take over the business because I was falling in love with her and wanted to marry her. I didn't mean right now but when I said it she blurted out yes and we got to talking and the next thing I know we're standing in a chapel getting married. It did all happen in quite the whirl wind but…." He says looking down in to Lulu's eyes. "I don't regret it for a minute."

Lulu smiles up at him. "Neither do I." She says turning back to Sonny. "Can you please keep our wedding to yourself for now because once my brothers and my father find out…Well lets just say once they find out we got married all hell will break loose and we won't get any piece and quiet." She looks over at Dominic. "Besides we have too much stuff going on right now I don't want to get in to it with them."

"What stuff? Lulu what's going on, what is it that you aren't telling us? There's more to this married story. Dominic so help me god if you did anything…" Sonny says taking a step towards the pair.

"No Sonny!" Lulu shouts stepping between the pair. "Dominic didn't do anything." She turns to face Dominic. Placing both hands on his chest. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Honey whatever you want. If you not ready."

"No it's not that. I just don't want to jinx us. You know the last time…"

"Hey I'm not Dillion, Logan or Johnny. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Dominic says placing his hand on her face.

Lulu turns back around to face Sonny. "I'm pregnant." Sonny and Jason look at Lulu in shock. "We'll at least I think I'm pregnant."

Jason steps around the table towards Dominic. "Is this the reason you asked Lulu to marry you? Because you got her pregnant."

"Jason stop. Dominic didn't know until after we got married. I mean I'm not even 100 percent sure I'm pregnant. I haven't seen a doctor yet. You see I had just taken 3 home pregnancy tests right before Dominic came over. Of course they were all positive. He got to telling me about taking over for you and then when he asked me to marry him I said yes. I wanted him to marry me because he loves me and not because I'm pregnant so I didn't tell him until after we got married."

"But I'm ecstatic about it boss. Isn't it fabulous? I have a beautiful wife and that beautiful wife and I are going to have a baby. I guess this means I won't be able to take over the company after all boss. I'm sorry. You ok boss?"

"Yea, yea just trying to process all these little surprises that you keep through at me."

"I'm sorry Sonny I know this isn't want you planned when you talked to Dominic earlier about taking over the business. I also know this isn't what you planned when you called him to come over here. By the way why did you call him over here? You said it was important."

Sonny looks over at Jason then back to the pair in front of him. "Actually Jason was able to solve the problem so I don't need Dominic any more. Why don't you two take off and have that honeymoon you were talking about. As a matter of fact why don't you take the next couple days off? Milio can watch the kids for a couple days. Enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure boss?"

"Yea get out of here, go have some. Take it while you can because if Lulu is pregnant then you won't having too much fun once the kid get here."

"Thanks Sonny." Lulu says giving Sonny a tight hug. She pulls back and looks up at him, her arms still wrapped around him. "You won't tell my dad or brothers right."

"They won't hear it from me."

"Thank you Sonny." Lulu says backing away taking Dominic hand in hers and the pair walks towards the office door. Dominic stops and turns back towards Sonny.

"Thanks again boss. We really appreciate it."

"Yea go on get out of here." The pair exits the office and the door closes behind them. Sonny turns to Jason. "Did you believe any of that?"

"Do I think they got married? Yes. Do I think they did it to protect Dominic? Yes. Do I think she is pregnant? No probably not."

"Yea my guess is she knows he's a cop. How long I have no idea. They concocted this whole marriage thing in hopes that once I found out Dominic's a cop that I wouldn't go after him. Get Spinelli over here now. I want to find out who this guy is. Married to Lulu or not I going to take care of this once and for all."


	7. Chapter 7

OK so this is very short because I did 2 versions. The PG-13 version for here and a NC7 version for the restricted forum on the Dante and Lulu message board. If you want to read that version you will have to go .com/Dante_and_? and become a member registuring for their restricted section.

Metro Court – Outside The Honeymoon Suite

Lulu and Dante walk hand in hand up to the honeymoon suite. The pair stops outside the door and Dante turns to Lulu.

"So how did you get Carly to give us the honeymoon suite without telling her we were married?"

"Easy I told her I wanted the best she had. Explained about our trip to New York and how we were interrupted in the limo and she knew about how you saved my life with the bomb. So when I explained how I wanted a special romantic room for the night for just the 2 of us she said she could do better than that and she gave us the honeymoon suite."

Dante reaches down and swoops Lulu up in his arms. "We'll I don't care Mrs. Falconeri how you got the room. Just that I have you." The door swings open and the pair finds the room light with candles. The bedding is turned back and covered in rose petals, while romantic music fills the air.

"Wow." Dante says as he carries his lovely bride in to the room. "How did you, how did Carly?" Dante says lowering his bride to the ground and turning to close the door behind him.

"I called her after we left Sonny's when you were getting the car and told her we would be here in 5 minutes."

"Boy you are sneaky Mrs. Falconeri." Dante says leaning down to kiss his beautiful bride.

When the pair breaks apart Lulu looks up in to Dante's eyes. "We'll I figured since my husband was always having to be sneaky that I could be the one sneaking for once. She leans in to kiss him deeply. "Finally." Lulu murmured against Dante's mouth. The pair falls to the bed in a tangled mess.


	8. Chapter 8

For all of those of you who have asked for the Dante and Lulu website I sent you messages. It's an awsome website. If anyone else wants it email me.

You can find my "other" chapter 7 in the restricted section there. Enjoy!

How Did I End Up Here

Sonny's Office - Early the next morning.

Spinelli sits at the computer pouring over any information he can find about the original blonde ones marriage. He couldn't believe it when Mr. Sir and Jason called him over here last night to not only tell him that Dominic was a cop but that the original blonde one and he had gotten married. As he is checking with the last of the chapels in the area in walk Mr. Sir and Jason.

"We'll what's taking so long." Sonny yells.

"Sorry Mr. Sir, Sonny. I was able to get a list of the chapels last night but I had to wait until they uploaded the marriages they performed to the database. It turns out there are 42 chapels within a 60 mile radius of Port Charles. I only have 3 more that are scanning and I should have some answers."

"Make it fast." Sonny snaps turning towards Jason. "I can't believe I fell for Dominic's lies. I trusted him and was going to let him take over for me some day."

Spinelli starts mumbling from his desk chair. "This can't be it? No, no some things wrong here." He continues tapping the keys on the computer searching for something to tell him what he has found was wrong.

"What did you find?" Jason says walking over to Spinelli.

"You're not going to like it." He says turning the computer screen to face Sonny and Jason. "Meet Detective Dante Falconeri."

"Falconeri??"

"Yep one Detective Dante Falconeri, only son of Olivia Falconeri. Husband of one Lulu Spencer." Spinelli says just as the door to Sonny's office opens.

"Lulu got married?" The trio looks up in shock from the computer screen to the person that just entered the office.

Metro Court – Honeymoon Suite – Next Morning

The newly married couple is lying in the bed. Dante lying back against the pillows with his eyes closed while Lulu head rests on Dante's chest as she runs her finger over his chest in circles. Lulu's been awake for a while now but didn't want to disturb her sleeping husband.

"My husband." She whispers. "I love the sound of that." She starts to feel him stir.

"Dante?" She says softly.

"Yea beautiful." He whispers.

"I love you. I really, really love you and I don't want this to end."

"I love you too but you know that we aren't going to be able to hid out here forever right?"

"I know, I just….I'm afraid of what's going to happen when we do leave. I know I was all cool and confident when I came up with this getting married idea to save you but now I'm not so sure. What if I am wrong and I don't know Sonny as well as I thought I did."

"Honestly Lulu, I never really expected it to work." Pulling herself up she looks over at her husband shocked. "What, sorry but I thought it was kind of a far fetched idea. I just wanted this chance to be happy with you even if it's only for a little while."

"How long do you thinks going to be a little while?"

"We'll my guess is that Sonny gave us this night more for you than for me and I'm sure that the first chance he get me alone I will be dead. So maybe another day or two."

"We'll then we'll just have to make sure your never alone. I'll have to be your dutiful wife and be by your side 24/7."

"24/7 huh? You and me together, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I think I'll take my chances with Sonny." Dante says grinning as his wife whacks him on the chest.

"Your stuck with me till death do us part and if I can help it that will be a really long time from now." Lulu says reaching up brushing her lips to her husbands. Dante pulls her in closer feeling that urge come over him. The pair slowly started to make love all over again.

Sonny's Office

The trio looks up. "Lulu got married? To Dominic?" Carly says in shock. "That explains why she wanted the room. Wait how did you guys find out about it before I did?"

Jason steps around the desk turning the computer away so Carly can't see what is on the screen. "Sonny called Dominic over her to do a job last night and when he got here the pair was all dressed up. Sonny noticed the rings and they confessed that they had just gotten married."

"Wow. I knew that Lulu was falling in love with him. I just didn't realize it was enough to marry the guy. Oh I can't wait to throw them a party to celebrate. I better get started on the planning." She gets ready to rush out and Sonny grabs her by the arm.

"What." She says turning to him.

"I wouldn't be planning a party yet." Sonny says. Carly looks at him questioningly.

"What Sonny means is Lulu doesn't want any one to know right away. She wants to wait a little bit to tell her family so maybe you should respect her wishes."

"Relax Sonny I'll talk to her first before I plan anything. Talk to you guys later." She says leaving the trio behind.

Jason turns to Sonny. "What are you going to do now?"

"He's Olivia's son. I have no idea." Sonny says.


	9. Chapter 9

Metro Court Lobby

Carly is standing to the front desk talking to the concierge when Olivia walks up.

"They are not to be disturbed at all other than taking the food they requested up to them. I mean it they just got married and I don't want anyone to interrupt them."

"Who just got married?" Olivia asks.

Carly goes over and pull her off to the side. "Can you keep a secret? I mean it you can't tell anyone."

"Carly what's going on. Who got married?"

"Lulu and Dominic. They got married last night."

Olivia's eyes open in shock and she stutters "Dominic, Dominic and Lulu. You mean Dominic Perilli and Lulu Spencer? They got married?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"We'll I knew that they were getting close. But close enough to get married. I'm just really surprised. I never thought, I'm I don't know Dominic so well but I never thought he would do something so impetuous or neither would Lulu for that matter. How did you find out?"

"Actually I walked in on Sonny and Jason talking about it."

"How did they find out?"

"I guess they asked Dominic to come over and do some work but he showed up with Lulu in tow and Sonny noticed the ring on her finger and asked. Any way I'm happy for them. I've never seen Lulu so happy."

"Yea, yea." She says a second time. "It's great news." Olivia says. "Do you need me to help with anything for them?"

"Actually yes. They just ordered some food and I was thinking that maybe you could take the food up to them instead of on of the bellmen. I just think it would be nice for someone that they know take it up to them. I would like to do it but I don't think they want any family to know yet."

"Sure no problem. I'll get right on it."

Honeymoon Suite

After spending most of the morning in bed the pair had decided to order some room service and take a shower while they waited. After making love again in the shower Lulu was in the bathroom drying off while Dante went to answer the knock on the door.

Dante pulls the door open. "You can just put it over there." He says, as he turns away not looking at who is at the door he turns to grab his wallet off the table.

Olivia pushes the cart in and closes the door behind her self. "Sure. Then maybe you can explain to me what the hell you where thinking getting married!!!" Olivia demands turning towards her son.

Dante spins around at the sound of his mother's voice. "Ma!"

"Don't you Ma me." She says slapping her only son on the shoulder. She reaches down grabbing his had with his wedding band. "Married and you haven't even told your own mother."

"Ma there hasn't been a lot of time. It all happened so quickly."

"So when were you going to tell your ma? Or maybe you weren't going to tell me. Is that it?"

"Ma I swear…"

"Dante, you better not eat all the…" Lulu says coming out of the bathroom drying her hair off. She stops what she's saying when she sees Olivia standing there with an angry expression on her face. "Surprise." She say tilting here head and shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Ma I swear we were going to tell you we just needed some time first." He walks over and grabs Lulu's hand in his. "Ma so much has happened in the last 24 hours."

Walking over and sitting on in the chair she gestures to the couch in front of her. "So tell me? I knew that you too cared about each other but enough to get married?"

Holding Lulu's hand still in his the pair sits down on the couch by Olivia. "I guess we should just start at the beginning…."

30 minutes later

"So let me get this straight your cover was blown and so you guys decided to get married because you thought that would keep Sonny from killing you. And not only did tell Sonny you were married but that your pregnant. Your not pregnant right???"

"No I'm not at least not yet." Lulu says.

"Not yet?"

"Ma! Focus that's not the most important thing. Right now my most important problem is that my cover is blown and Sonny is probably going to kill me."

"Sorry I just got to thinking about me as a grandma. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Ma."

"Ok, ok but do you guys really think this is going to work?"

"We'll not really. I never thought it would work." This time Lulu reaches up and smacks him on the arm. "Hey I'm just being honest."

"If you never thought it would work then why…." She looks down at her son's hand, which is wrapped tightly in Lulus' and she gazes back up at the look on his face as he looks over at his bride. "Awww, you really do love each other. My baby's in love." She gets up and goes over wrapping her arms around both her son and her new daughter-in-law.

"Ma, air."

Olivia reaches back with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry it's just that my baby's in love and I'm so happy and now I might loose him. No you know what. There's a way I can help. It's time I put a stop to this once and for all." Olivia stands and Dante reaches up to take her hand.

"Ma, what are you talking about? How can you help? Your not going to do anything stupid, are you?" He stands getting ready to stop her form leaving.

"No Dante, nothing stupid but I might have a way for this all to end once and for all. I'm just going to do something I should have done years ago."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Yea Olivia." Lulu says standing. "Are you sure you know what your doing?

Olivia reaches over and places her hand against Lulu's cheek. "Oh I'm so happy my son has you. Don't you two worry I'll be fine. I love you baby." She says reaching over and hugging Dante. "I'm so happy, you're happy."

Dante moved to walk his mother to the door. He stands there starring at her after she leaves. Lulu moves to wrap her arms around her husband.

"She'll be ok, right?" She asks.

"I don't know I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I'm starting to run out of chapters and suffering from a serious case of writters block. I know how I want the story to go I just can't seem to get there. For everone that inquired about the Dante and Lulu board I tried to respond back if I missed you please email me again and I'll get it to you.

Anyway enjoy this chapter.

How Did I End Up Here – Chapter 10

Honeymoon Suite

Lulu picks up her shoes as she walks in to the room from the bathroom. She goes over to the bed to put them on. Dante is sitting at the table writing something down. "Whattcha doing?" She asks.

Dante looks up from the paper that he writing on. "I'm busy writing my resignation from the Sonny Corinthos case."

Lulu stands up and walks over to her husband placing her hands on his shoulder. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Look call it wish full thinking but maybe if I resign then Sonny won't have a reason to kill me." Lulu looks down at Dante. "I know it probably won't help but I'll do anything to be able to try and have a future with you."

Lulu reaches down and hugs her husband. "Ok, what's next then?"

Dante reaches up and pulls Lulu down on his lap. "I have a meeting with Ronnie in 20 minutes and after I hand in my resignation I'm going over to Sonny's to see if my mother is there and make sure she is ok."

"Well then I'm going with you, my husband." She says leaning in to kiss him. "Do you think she is going to be ok?"

"My mother?" Lulu nods her head. "Yea no matter how big of a criminal he is I don't think he will ever hurt my mother."

Sonny's Office

"Dante's a traitor Sonny. I don't care if he's Olivia's son. He's a cop."

"Don't you think I know that Jason. I TRUSTED HIM JASON. I TRUSTED HIM WITH MY KIDS." Sonny picks up a glass on the liquor table and turns throwing it at the door. It shatters against the door and Sonny turns back to Jason. "He's Olivia's son Jason. I always said that I would never hurt one of my friend's children. Now I find out that the Dante Olivia has always talks about is the one in the same. I need some time to think."

"Sonny, we don't have time that just the problem…" Jason turns as the door opens and Olivia peeks her head inside the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I need to talk to Sonny, you got a minute?" She says nodding towards Sonny.

"Sure come on in, Jason can you give us a few minutes."

"Sonny I really think we should finish what we were discussing."

"Not now Jason it can wait. We'll talk about it later." Jason talks one look at Sonny, then Olivia and leaves. As soon as the door closes Sonny walks over to the brandy and pours himself a drink.

"Would you like one?" He turns gesturing to the drink in his hand.

"Can it Sonny, you know why I'm here."

Sonny walks over to his desk chair and calmly sits down. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't give me that Sonny. You know that Dominic is really an undercover cop and by now I'm sure you have figured out his real name is Dante Falconari and he's my son."

"So????"

"So, I want to know if I'm going to have the cops come knocking on my door one day telling me my son is dead?"

"Honestly, was my first thought to kill him when I found out he was a cop. Of course I'd be lying if I didn't say yes. But then I was thrown for a loop and found out that he was your son, your son Olivia. You knew this whole time that he was under cover against me and you said nothing." Sonny yells.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I couldn't take the risk that you would go after my son once you found out that he was a cop. I know you Sonny I made a decision months ago not to tell you who he was and once Claudia "disappeared" that only made the decision easier."

"I didn't kill Claudia."

"Sure Sonny I believe that. I was there that night I saw how angry and upset you where. If you where that angry with her and you knew all along what she was about. What would you do to someone who lied to you thought was on your side, someone you trust, someone who took care of your children?"

"I would have never hurt your son Olivia, no matter who or what he was. I made a promise a long time ago that I would have go after any of my friends children."

"He's not just the son of one of your friends, he's your son."


	11. Chapter 11

How Did I End Up Here – Chapter 11

The Laundry Mat

Dante and Lulu walk in. Ronnie wasn't there yet so Dante grabs Lulu and lifts here up on the washer. "Hey." Lulu says and Dante stands between Lulu's legs.

"Hey what? I can't take this little bit of alone time to make out with my beautiful wife?"

"Well when you put it that way." She leans in kissing him deeply. The pair gets lost in their kisses. Forgetting why they are there.

"Uh um." Ronnie says clearing his throat. "UH UM!!!"

The pair breaks apart looking a little bit ashamed at having been caught making out in the laundry mat."

"You called?" Ronnie says.

"Yea we need to talk." Dante says helping Lulu off the washer. "But first let me introduce you to my beautiful wife Leslie Lu Falconeri." He stops and turns to Lulu. "Or is it going to be Spencer-Falconeri, anyway we got married." He says turning back to Ronnie.

"Dammit Dante I told you not to get involved. This is going to cause nothing but problems. This is going to put you at even more risk and the chances of your cover being blown is greater now."

"It's too late. My cover was already blown. That's one of the reason we decided to get married."

"Why didn't you just leave town when you had the chance? Why would you tie yourself to this town more than you already are? Sonny's going to come after you now and he won't stop until your dead. You could have disappeared and gone undercover for a while."

"Ronnie you may not understand this but I love Lulu. I'm not going to run, not any more." Dante reaches down and grabs Lulu's hand in his. "I finally have something in my life that I'm not going to run from. I'm sorry Ronnie but I can't do it any more."

"We've been working on this case for 2 years and I'd like to say I understand but you know I don't. But you know what buddy, this is your decision not mine."

"Thank you." Dante says reaching out to shake his partner's hand. Ronnie grabs his hand and pulls his childhood friend in to a hug.

"Congrats buddy."

"Thanks man." Dante says hugging his friend back. The pair parts and Ronnie grabs Lulu in a hug.

"You better not hurt this guy."

Lulu looks up at Ronnie. "I won't I love him." Lulu moves out of Ronnie's arms and into her husbands.

'So what's next?" Ronnie asks.

"Oh I almost forgot." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his resignation papers. "Can you give this to the captain, it's my resignation papers."

"Sure." He says taking the papers from Dante.

Lulu looks at Dante. "I thought you said that you were going to resign from the case. You didn't say anything about resigning from the NYPD."

"Lulu, honey unfortunately it doesn't work like that besides I can't be an NYPD Officer in New York if my wife is here in Port Charles. I was thinking about going to talk to Mac and see if there was a place on the PCPD."

"So we can stay here in Port Charles. I just thought we would be moving to New York." She jumps up and hugs Dante. Dante starts laughing at his wife's excitement.

"Lulu and I are going to go look for my mother." Dante says to Ronnie. "She said she had a why to fix this and I think she headed Sonny's."

"Are you sure you want to go anywhere near Sonny. Maybe you should just lay low for a while, enjoy your time with your beautiful wife."

"Like I said before I can't keep running. It's time I stop running and that means even from Sonny."

"OK just be careful." Ronnie says leaving the laundry mat.

Lulu leans up to kiss Dante. "I love you."

"I love you to.

Sonny's Office

"He's not just the son of one of your friends, he's your son." Olivia says. "He's our son."

Sonny slowly slides back down in to his desk chair a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean our son?"

"Our son, yours' and mine. What part of our son didn't you get? Dante Angelo Falconeri is your son. You're his father."

"You told everyone that you didn't know who his father was."

"I lied. My family hated you Sonny and even back then I knew that there was no way you could be a father."

"So you lied to me. You deprived me of getting to know my son, my first-born. How could you do that?"

"Easily. You were getting in too deep with Joe Scully and I didn't want that for my baby. I was only 15 years old and I knew where you were headed. I knew that if I let you in my babies life then there was a chance that he would end up where you are today and I couldn't let that happen so I lied."

"What made you tell me the truth now? You could have come here today and just told me that Dante was your son and I would never have hurt him but you didn't. You told me that he was my son."

"I couldn't take the chance that you would hurt him Sonny. He's all I have and I figured there was a better chance you wouldn't kill him if you knew that he was your son."

"Does he know? Is that why he's trying to put me in jail?"

"No he doesn't know. I told him just like I told everyone else I have no idea who his father is. It's just a coincidence that he was assigned to work your case."

"Where you ever going to tell him, like when he came to town and you found out why."

"I thought about it but I keep putting it off and then things just kept getting more and more complicated and I kept finding more reasons to put it off."

"So when are we going to tell him?"

"We're not going to tell him. If I have my way he's never going to find you're his father."


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny's Office

"What do you mean we're not going to tell him he's my son?"

"I mean it Sonny, neither you nor I are going to tell him that he is your son."

"Why?" Sonny says. "Why can't we tell him I'm his father?"

Olivia stands up and moves over to stand by the liquor cabinet for a while. She stops she looks down playing with the glasses on the counter. She looks up and turns back to Sonny.

"I thought a lot about this on my drive over there and I can't think of any good that will come of this if we tell him now. Dante and Lulu got married last night they told you that, right?"

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Did they also tell you there is a chance that Lulu might be pregnant?"

"They did." Realization sinks in and Sonny's head perks up. "That means I'm going to be a grandfather. I'm too young to be a grandfather."

Olivia laughs. "That's exactly what I said. Too young to be a grandmother." She looks down at her hands before looking back up at Sonny. "Anyway, Dante's happier than I've ever seen him. He loves Lulu so much." Olivia moves back over to sit down in the chair. "Sonny I've never seen my baby so happy before. When I walked in to the honeymoon suite I was so ready to let him have it for getting married behind my back but once I saw the 2 of them together. Sonny we can't do this to them. They need some time together, just to be happy, especially if Lulu is pregnant."

"Olivia I don't like this, he's my son. I want to be able to get to know him and my grandchild."

"Sonny I can guarantee if Dante finds out that you're his father he won't have anything to do with you. You'll never get to know your son or any grandchildren. If you don't tell him at least there is a chance you will get to know him, know the man that he's grown up to be. The man that I am so proud of."

"What about the fact that he is trying to bring me down? He's a cop undercover in my organization what should I do about that?"

"Dante knows that his cover is blown. That's one of the reasons that they got married. He isn't going to be coming after you any more at least undercover and if you don't do anything that is illegal anytime soon he won't have any reason to come after you."

"Did they really think that by getting married that would save Dante?"

"I think it was more Lulu's idea than anything. Lulu figured you would never hurt her husband if they were married. Dante said he knew it wouldn't work but he went along with it. I think they both knew subconsciously that it wouldn't work and it was just an excuse for them to get married. Sonny remember how it felt to be young and in love. Please don't ruin this for them."

"I don't know Olivia." Sonny says shaking his head. "I think he has a right to know he's my son."

There is a knock on the door and the door opens. There stands Dante and Lulu. Both Olivia and Sonny stand.

Sonny says. "Come in you two."

The pair enters the room and Dante looks at Olivia. "He knows?" He says gesturing his head towards Sonny." Olivia nods. "You ok?" Dante asks.

Olivia walks over to Dante and places her hand on his cheek. "I'm ok sweetheart and he knows everything."

Dante looks over at Sonny. "So when will I be getting fitted for cement shoes or will I just disappear never to be heard from again?"

"I'm not going to kill you Dante. You're my, your Olivia's son. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed that you infiltrated my company and that you lied to me and my children but I don't kill the children of my friends."

"Sure Sonny and I'm supposed to believe you?" Sonny nods his head and Lulu speaks up. "And we're supposed to believe that once we leave here Jason won't show up and ill Dante?"

"If I give the order then Jason has no choice but to obey it. I made a promised to Olivia and I plan on keeping it."

"Dante, honey, you're my son trust me I believe Sonny. You don't have anything to worry about Sonny won't do anything."

"I resigned tonight from the NYPD." Dante says.

"Oh honey you didn't. You loved that job." Olivia says.

Looking down at Lulu, he looks back up to Olivia and Sonny. "I had to, I love Lulu more than my job. I knew that my cover was blown and I could have left town at anytime, disappeared, saved myself but I couldn't leave her. Besides hopefully I can still be a cop. I'm going to head over to the PCPD and see if Mac will let me join the force over there." Dante looks over at Sonny. "If I do become a part of the PCPD that means I'll still investigating you just in a different capacity."

"Do what you got to do Detective. No matter what you do I'm not going to come after because you are Olivia's son you are going to be under my protection from this point forward."

"I don't want your protection. I just want you behind bars where you belong."

Sonny stands and walks over to Dante. "I'm sorry you feel that way son."


	13. Chapter 13

How Did I End Up Here – Chapter 13

"I don't want your protection. I just want you behind bars where you belong."

Sonny stands and walks over to Dante. "I'm sorry you feel that way son." He says trying to place his hand on Dante's shoulder.

Dante still clutching Lulu's hand in his takes a step back from Sonny. "Thank god that I'm not your son. Michael, Morgan and Kristina, those poor kids will never be able to have a normal life. They will have to spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders, wondering if they go to a baseball game if they will be safe. Wondering if at any day their father is going to be hauled off to jail. That is no life."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You know I do everything I can to protect my children and sometimes that isn't enough. Children are the most precious things in the world and I would do anything for mine. You see someday soon when you and Lulu have a child. Actually speaking of children…" He says turning to Lulu. "Have you been to see the dr. yet? Have you found out if you're pregnant for sure?"

"Not that it's any business of yours." She says. "But no I haven't had a chance to call Laney yet and make an apt. We actually thought we should find out if you were going to kill Dante before we make any plans for the future. Plus not only is there that but there is telling my family that we got married and finding a place to live."

"Your right maybe it isn't any of my business but I love you Lulu. You're a part of my family and I want to make sure you are all right."

"I'm fine Sonny. Look if were done here Dante and I have to get over to the Haunted Star and break the news to my father that not only am I married but I married a cop." The pair starts to walk to the door. Dante stops Lulu and turns to Olivia. "You gonna be ok ma?"

Olivia walks over to the pair and gives Dante a hug. "I'll be fine. I love you baby."

"Love you to ma."

Olivia reaches over to hug Lulu. "I've said it before and I'll say it again your good for my baby and I'm happy he has you."

The pair goes to leave and Olivia turns to Sonny. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you I did it for Dante and Lulu. Your right the 2 of them are really happy. I've known Lulu her whole life and I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at Dante."

"There good for each other."

"You mean like we used to be?"

"Sonny that was a long time ago. I have to go, I have to get back to work." Olivia says starting to walk towards the door.

"Olivia?" Olivia stops and turns back to Sonny. "Will you tell me about him sometime?"

"Of course." Olivia leaves.

An hour after Olivia left Sonny was still sitting at his desk chair looking at the pictures of his children. The door opens and Jason comes in.

"So what are we going to do about Dante?"

"Nothing."

"Sonny, he's a traitor. He's an undercover cop. He lied to us all. A couple of hours ago you were all ready to kill him. Now that he's Olivia's son you're going to let him get a way with this?"

"He's not just Olivia's son he's my son too."

"What?" Jason says pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"Turns out that's what Olivia wanted. She came here to tell me that he's my son and to ask that I don't do anything."

"Sonny how do you know that she's not just telling you that so you will protect Dante."

"I know Jason. She's telling the truth. It all fits. Olivia and I were just kids back then and when she turned up pregnant I confronted her but she swore that the child wasn't mine. She went a little wild when we broke up. Kind of rebelled against her family and me. Back then I believed her. Call me naive, hell maybe I was just plain stupid. Then today she comes in here and tells me we have a son and that that son has been working undercover to bring me down for the last 6 months. Right away when she said it I believed her. Everything started to click in to place, like how much he really is like me and there was this bond that I felt with him, that I just couldn't explain."

"Sonny we have to do something…"

"No we leave him alone! I mean it Jason you will not lay a hand on him and you put out the word that no one else is to touch him, I mean it."

"Sonny does he know? Is that why he's been going after your?"

"No he doesn't and no one is going to tell him. Dante is happy with Lulu and if she is pregnant…"

"I thought that was just part of the story they made up."

"It could be but the way the two of them were looking at each other when they were here if she isn't pregnant now, she will be soon."

"Wait Dante was here?"

"Yea, he showed up when Olivia was here. He came to check on her and see how I reacted to him being a cop."

"And?"

"And nothing I told him that he is welcome to come after me all he wants but there is no way I will go after him, that he is under my protection." 

"Sonny I don't like this. Maybe if you found out he was your son he wouldn't go after you anymore."

"Leave it alone Jason. I don't want him to know and that's final!!"


	14. Chapter 14

How Did I End Up Here Chapter 14

Haunted Star Entry Way

Lulu is getting ready to open the door to the haunted star. She stops and turns around to Dante.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Me, maybe I should be asking you that?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I mean I've never had to tell my dad and my brothers that I've gotten married before. Sure I've done a lot of stuff that I've had to confess to before but never that I got married."

"Oh yea what kinds of things have you had to confess. Naughty things I hope." Dante says pulling his wife in to his arms and kissing her one the neck.

"Dante." Lulu squeals. "Stop what if someone in my family sees?"

"Sees what me kissing my beautiful wife?"

"Dante, seriously aren't you even just a little bit afraid of what my dad will say when he finds out we got married?"

"You know what I faced Sonny Corinthos today and lived so right now I'm feeling like nothing can touch us. I'm sure once we get inside that will all change but for right now I'm ready to do this."

Lulu reaches up and put her arms around Dante. "I love you, you know." Dante nods. "Ok then lets get inside before we both chicken out."

The pair heads inside to find Luke, Lucky, Ethan, Tracy, Nikolas and Elizabeth all arguing.

"Why do you think she called us here?' "It can't be good." "It probably has something to do with Dominic." "I don't like her dating that young criminal."

"He's not a criminal, he's a cop." Lulu shouts over the roar of her family. Every one turns to the pair that has entered the room, hand in hand. "His real name is Dante and he's been under cover to take Sonny down."

"A cop. Just great that's even better a cop. When will this nightmare end?" Luke says shaking his head in disgust.

"We'll your going to like this next part even better then." Dante says.

"We got married last night." Lulu blurts out.

"What are you crazy!" Ethan yells.

"Why the HELL would you do something that foolish!" Tracy asks?

"Married, your too young to get married!" Nikolas yells.

"How could you let her do something so Stupid?" Tracy asks Luke.

Luke responds. "Me what about you? You get in her business any other time?"

The yelling and fighting escalates among the group.

Elizabeth turns to the pair who is still standing quietly off to the side holding each other. 'Congratulations you two." She says walking over to hug Lulu.

"Thanks Liz." Elizabeth reaches over to hug Dante and then starts to walk back to the group. "I'll try and calm them down." She says as she is walking away.

Dante turns to Lulu. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." She says reaching up and placing her hand on her husband's cheek. "You'll have to get used to it if where in this for the long haul."

"Oh where defiantly in this for the long haul. I love you no matter what your family is like." He takes his wife in his arms and kisses her slowly and softly, neither noticing that the yelling has stopped.

"Get your grubby cop hands off my cupcake."

The pair stops kissing and Dante goes to back away a little but Lulu stops him. She turns to Luke. "I will kiss whom ever I want, when ever I want. Dante is my husband and if you don't like it too bad."

"I'm just worried about you cupcake. You getting mixed up with him, that's not good."

"Why because he's a cop? You guys didn't like him when you thought he worked for Sonny. Now you don't like him because he's a cop." 

Lucky breaks in to the conversation. "Wait a minute, if your telling us he's a cop then that must mean his cover is blown?"

"Yea Sonny's not to happy to find out his number two is in undercover." Dante says.

"Have you told Rayner yet?"

Luke turns towards Lucky. "You mean you knew he was undercover too?"


	15. Chapter 15

How Did I End Up Here – Chapter 15

Luke turns towards Lucky. "You mean you knew he was undercover too?"

"Yea I've known since the whole thing with Franco. I caught Dante and Lulu looking at some information on the police computer and put two and two together."

"And you never told dear old dad."

"It wasn't my place to tell it was Dantes, besides I knew what would happen if Sonny finds out he's a cop."

Luke turns back to the happy couple before him. "Wait if Sonny knows you cover is blown then how are you still alive? I would have thought the minute he found out that you're where a cop he would have killed you."

"We actually just came from Sonny's and Dante is under his protection."

Tracy speaks up. "Is that why you too got married? Because you thought that Sonny wouldn't kill Dante if you two were married?"

"Actually I married Lulu because I love her. Sonny says the reason he isn't going to kill be is because he never kills the children of his friends. He said he couldn't do that to my mother."

"Wait who is your mother?" Nikolas asks.

"Olivia, Olivia Falconeri. My full name's Dante Falconeri."

"Your Olivia's son? I know that Olivia and Sonny were close when they were teenagers but I can't believe that would be the only reason that Sonny isn't going after you. Sonny doesn't take well to people betraying him."

"At first I thought there was more to it but he said that it was the only reason and he was pretty adamant that was it."

"I don't know, something's not right…"

"Luke why don't we talk about something else?" Liz says trying to change the subject of Dante being a cop. "Like when and where did you two get married?"

"Dante and I got married in this little chapel about an hours drive from here. Elizabeth it was perfect. There was this husband and wife that ran the place. We then spent the most wonderful night in the Honeymoon Suite at the Metro Court that Carly set up for us."

"You told Caroline that you got married before you told your old man."

"No dad I didn't I just told her I wanted the best room they had because I wanted to spend some time alone with Dante and she gave us the Honeymoon Suite.

"Wait who's Caroline?" Dante asks.

"Oh Carly, actually Caroline is her birth name, she changed it when she moved to Port Charles. It's a really long, very interesting story. Remind me to tell you about it some time." She then turns back to Luke. "Look dad we just came here to tell you about the wedding. I didn't come here to get every ones permission. And I sincerely hope that you guys can be happy for us but if not, I really don't care. Now if you don't mind Dante and I have to find a place to live."

"What's wrong with your apartment?" Ethan asks.

"We'll Maxies there and also usually means Spinelli is there so it's a little crowed."

"Yea and my place at Kellys is too small for the two of us."

Lucky speaks up. "Why don't you too move in to the house? I spend most of my time at Elizabeth's house anyway and with the wedding coming up and us building our own house we won't need it."

"Are you sure Lucky?" Lulu asks.

"Yea, I'll spend the night at Elizabeth's tonight that way you guys can move in right away. I'll get the rest of my stuff out of the house tomorrow."

"Really Lucky? I love you." Lulu reaches over to hug her brother tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here. Go enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

Lulu turns to Luke. "Dad?" He reaches over and hugs her. "I love you pumpkin. I just hope you know what you're getting in to?"

He takes step back and reaches his hand out to Dante. "Take care of my pumpkin and if you hurt her then you won't have to worry about Sonny killing you you'll only have to worry about me."

"You won't have to worry sir. I love Lulu more than anything in this world." He steps back and takes Lulu's hand in hi. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her. The pair says goodbye and after they leave Luke grabs his phone and keys off the counter. "Lock up when you guys leave here."

"Luke where are you going?" Tracy asks.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't believe for one minute that Sonny would leave Dante alive and I'm going to go figure out what the hell is going on." He says storming out of the room.


End file.
